


Boxer Briefs - The Beginning

by FTWLikeABoss



Series: Boxer Briefs [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Most likely really bad puns.....oh well, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTWLikeABoss/pseuds/FTWLikeABoss
Summary: When Raditz comes down to Earth in search of his brother; he finds that things are amiss. Kakarot has failed in his mission to bring the planet to its knees. Kakarot, or as he is now known as Son Goku, refuses his brother's invitation into the Saiyan way of life. So in exchange, he kidnaps his nephew, Son Gohan, and surprisingly a young woman named Bulma. This alone is a grave alteration in the story of Dragon Ball and what awaits everyone to follow is truly shocking.Poor Bulma.(Warning: Rape and physical abuse to women and children. Blood and violence, as well as character death. (Some of which we should all be used to in Dragon Ball.))





	1. Raditz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

  **Bulma's P.O.V.**

_It was such an innocent day. Visiting Krillin and Roshi, reuniting with Goku and meeting his son Gohan for the first time. Everything seemed so **normal** and **safe**. That is until HE showed up._

_Landing on the beach of Roshi's small island, he claimed to be Goku's older brother. Saying he and Goku were alien warriors called the "Saiyans", who would pillage and purge worlds. Killing every living thing they came across and selling the planets and their recourses off to the highest bidder. I refused to believe that Son Goku, someone I've known since we were young, was even capable of killing the innocent. Everyone seemed to agree with me; Goku flat out refusing his brother's advances and telling him to leave. Unfortunately for us, he didn't take the news too well._

_And that's how I find myself in my current situation._

"Let me go you psycho!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Kami House was nothing more than a speck in the distance now. My large white coat fluttering frantically in the wind along with the long spiky mane of black hair, that belonged to the malicious man who I could not believe was related to Son Goku. It flew into my face every so often because of the high winds and my position on his person. Hung over his shoulder like a potato sack, I catch a glimpse of Gohan in his left hand. "What kind of man kidnaps a child and a woman he doesn't even know!"

"Shut your mouth, Earthling! If you hadn't tried to be a hero and just stayed where you were, you wouldn't be here." He chuckled to himself, shaking his head and getting, even more, hair in my face. "Pathetic. If my own brother couldn't save his offspring, what made you think you could?"

My eyes narrowed as I stared down at the sea far below in thought. It wasn't as though I didn't expect some sort of backlash, if the way he disposed of both Krillin and Goku with breaking a single sweat was any indication. "I saw a young child, being held in a dangerous situation that he had no control in. He's innocent in all this and so am I!"

"Hmph, when Kakarot gets down to killing those humans, you would have been one of the first to fall to his hands. So be grateful that you get to live one more day."

"Yeah, right! I have nothing to be grateful towards you for!" I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Goku would never kill anyone! (Unless he desperately needed to and they were down right evil.) He's too much of a sweetheart!"

"Then he's just signed your gravestone."

We land in this deserted area, the only life in sight were the large birds that usually roam around these lands. The only sound in the vacant desert was the cry of the poor child in this maniac's arms.

"Daddy! I want my Daddy!!" Gohan screamed and hollered until the monster got tired; his face morphing in agitation.

"Shut your mouth brat! Your cries are annoying me." He growled dangerously and I couldn't help but gulp down the fear caught in my throat.

"DADDY!"

"KEEP THAT UP KID AND I'LL KILL YA BEFORE YA DAD HAS THE CHANCE TO KILL **TWENTY** HUMANS!" His voice was like a trembling boom of thunder, succeeding in frightening both Gohan and me. "Now say something else."

Gohan whimpered in fear, clasping his hands over his mouth in a futile attempt to quiet his screams of terror. Shaking like the ground during an earthquake, Gohan sheds multiple tears. My heart pangs in my chest at the sight.

"Oh Gohan, don't be afraid. Your daddy will be here and soon this will all be over." I tried to comfort him as best I could but even I had a hard time convincing myself that it would happen. Of course, Goku has gone through tough opponents before and he somehow always came out on top, but he's never gone up against someone so strong like Raditz. "Just hold on for Goku."

"Yes, hold on for my brother and your demise. It will be sweet." He drops me onto the hard, rocky ground. My knee scrapes against one of the dusty rocks, as well as my leg, which starts bleeding. It isn't anything extremely serious, though I would need rubbing alcohol and some bandages. This that didn't register in the four-year-old's mind, as his eyes enlarge and his mouth falls open in a silent scream.

"Gohan it's okay!" I try to get up, trying not to flinch and taking in a sharp breath at the pain. "Just a flesh wound! Nothing major!"

I take a step forward and my leg stings uncomfortably, and I whine at the pain. "Bulma! Bulma!" The poor child shrieks.

"That's it you're giving me a headache." He stalks away, Gohan chanting my name all the while. I limp after them, struggling to keep up with his fast and long strides. He reaches a crater and drops inside. I push myself to move faster after them, skidding to a stop at the edge of the pit and fighting to keep balance. A circular orb shaped pod sat at the center; it looked only big enough to barely hold the large Saiyan. The door opened, with the sound of the pressure from the inside being released. "In ya go!"

Gohan's cast inside and the door seals directly behind him. Just as it does so, I finally lose the struggle against gravity and tumble down the dirt walls of the cavity; crashing into the tall male. He doesn't flinch in the slightest but my side feels as though I crashed into a brick wall, with even more density than normal. I groan in discomfort, barely getting onto my hands and knees.

Panting in pain and I look towards Gohan; his screams have been silenced by the soundproof pod and his hands bang against the window. I reach a hand out to him and he becomes even more restless. Banging furiously on the strong glass, his tears stream down his face like a river of sorrow. I catch sudden movement in the reflection of the glass; Raditz reaches over to grab me and I actually try to run away from him for the first time. He grabs the end of my coat and I slip through, leaving the large article of clothing in his hand. I look over my shoulder to see him starring at it for a moment in surprise; probably because I managed to get away.

His gaze shifts from the coat, now on the ground, to my eyes and in less than a second later- I'm out of the pit, on my back, lying in his large shadow. My mind needs time to comprehend the fact that my body just moved faster than light, speeds that any vehicle back at Capsule Corporation was nowhere near accomplishing.

"You are starting to wear down my nerves as well, woman."

"I don't care! Let him go you monster!" I screamed at him, trying to get into a sitting position at least. His foot crashes down on my stomach and I let out a scream at the pain.

"Heh, you humans are so fragile. I didn't put any effort into that "attack", yet you recoil in pain at the slightest touch. Pathetic."

"S-shut up!" I grunt through gritted teeth. My hands clutched my stomach in a reaction to the pain. I know it doesn't serve any purpose other than mental support but I do so anyway.

"Watch what you say to me, human! I'll end you and your entire race if I want to."

"I-It's so like pe-people....like you. Y-you think....just because you have this...power...th-at you can just p-push others around and...take whatever you want. Well kn-know this; you **will** lose and Goku **will** stop you." I glare up at him through one half-lidded eye, the other closed completely due to the agitation of the dirt near my face. "Believe that."

He stares down at me, a large wicked smirk on his face. "You sound so sure."

I open my mouth to speak again but the pain in my stomach stops all train of thought. "F-Fuck."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." He smirked down at me. I watch him suspiciously, confused about what exactly he was going on about. He starts taking off the golden plates on his armor but it's only the bottom half he's removing. "I guess you could think of this as a punishment and I get to relieve some pent up stress."

My eyes widen in horror at the sight of his raging member fighting against the confines of his tight black spandex. He dropped to his knees in front of me and I try throwing a kick at him, he doesn't flinch in the slightest and blocks my foot with the back of his hand. His hand grabs my ankle right after, the other finding it's way to the top of my white shorts. I scream and thrash around, the ache in my stomach was inadequate compared to my currently enormous fear. "No! NO!"

"Stop struggling so much, alright. It won't save you from this, it'll only aggravate me further."

( **Warning: The following scenes involve sexual content. Themes of rape and sexual abuse ensue. So if you are uncomfortable with these types of situations, just skip downwards. (Rape: Unlawful sexual intercourse or any other sexual penetration of the vagina, anus, or mouth of another person, with or without force, by a sex organ, other body parts, or foreign object, without the consent of the victim.** ))

In his frustration, Raditz rips my belt clean off; completely destroying my buttons, zippers, and the front of my white shorts in the process. I could feel tears prick the corners of my eyes. I had only done this with one other man; Yamcha. I feel so small as large hands roam over my body and I'm powerless to stop it. "No, PLEASE! Stop!"

"I haven't started, woman. Though-" His eyes flashed a devious look and my blue shoulder less top is pulled down settling at my waist line. My black lacy half bra is ripped off and the hot air attacks my precious skin; my arms cross over my breast to hide them. He seizes my arms, easily overpowering me and moving them away from my chest. "I could just break your arms and legs; so make sure you behave."

"Stop!" He threatens to rip my throat out and I lay there as his hands removed every remaining article of clothing that served as a barricade to his menacing deeds. His hands grasp both sides of my head harshly and he pulls me towards his crotch. His manhood clearing visible through the fabric. I try to divert my eyes from what I know is about to happen. "Please."

"I suggest you get started." His voice is harsh as he applies pressure to my head, inhaling a sharp breath my shaking hands move to the waistband. The pressure eases but it's still there as I pull down the black garment. I hear a sharp hiss come from my captor as his length springs out from its confinement. I gulp at the size, had the situation been different this would have been something phenomenal. "Well? Hurry it up!"

"I-mph." He cut's me off, pressing his hardened member to my lips. I let out a whimper, abruptly there's a sharp pain in my left leg and I gasp at the sudden harsh feeling. Utilizing the opportunity to his advantage he shoves as much of his manhood into my mouth as he can. It's hard to fit all of it in, but he holds no account for me or my lack of oxygen. He thrusts into my mouth repeatedly, the pungent tang of precum coats my tongue. As his erection moves deeper into my mouth and my tongue fights to not be pushed down my throat, my teeth lightly graze against the pulsing skin.

"Don't you dare bite." Tears start to build up in my eyes as he picks up speed and finally releases his load into my mouth. To my horror, he remains still at the back of my throat and the need for oxygen becomes too prominent. My body involuntarily tries to remove whatever is blocking the passage of air to my lungs. My throat relaxes and his manhood slides deeper, pushing his cum down my throat. After that's done he pulls away and I start to cough but nothing comes out. "Good. You swallowed it."

My eyes widen in realization and i whip away any tears before they can fall. One of the hands on my head moves to cover my face, then I'm pushed back onto my back. I shake in fear as he pries my legs apart, and settles between them. I try to speak but my voice is too weak and hoarse from the remarkably large girth that stretched out the walls of my throat.

His hand strokes against my clothed covered womanhood, I squirm and want to run away. His strokes against my dripping core cause my body to shiver in response to the sensations, my legs trembling and spreading slightly. "Isn't this a surprise? You like this don't you?"

' _No I don't, you monster and you know that! Get away from me!_ ' My underwear is ripped away and a large finger enters my slick entrance. I bite back my lip to keep a moan from escaping.

**Raditz's P.O.V.**

I haven't had a woman in bed with me for quite a few years; the only sexual interaction I have had to show for is my right hand and on the most desperate occasions one of Frieza's guards. Though finding a woman in the rank is hard, especially when she's just as must of a prejudice against Saiyans as the tyrant she serves. Then again, there were women on certain planets we would purge but those never go anywhere. They become boring quickly; weak spirited, easily broken and manipulated; including the males. The only thing I could count on was that sometimes the prince would fall into heat, which he found too troublesome to handle and he preferred my company over Nappa.

I appreciate this opportunity to indulge in something irregular; it gets my blood pumping and I want to savor this for the moment. ' _I'll have to take this slow; but not too slowly._ '

Moving heated lips over soft skin, I bite bit after bit of her skin, from her earlobe to her neck, to her chest. Taking a slightly erected bud into my mouth, sucking and biting until it's hard while pinching and pulling the other, I pull away briefly to ask: "How does that feel, woman?" She grunts in irritation and gives a hard glare in response and I continue my attack on her chest, moving down the valley. Then moving further down, I place heated kisses across her stomach, dipping my tongue into her nave. Sucking and biting down towards what awaits below, I slide a single finger into her "welcoming" heat, blowing cool air over the soft bundle of nerves. I watch her bit her lip and I know she's trying to hide her moans. Sucking harshly on her folds and licking across the core, I move my finger in slowly and making sure to feel every inch of her walls before adding another finger.

Making scissor motions, I stretch her out as much as possible; all while thrusting my fingers as fast and deep as they could go. I can hear her soft whimpers and labored breaths but I pay little attention to it as I focus on continuing to spread her walls further. I push a third finger deep inside, thrusting faster and harder than before and spreading her legs further so I reach deeper. I thrust my fingers deep within her wet heat, curling my fingers every third thrust; searching deeply for that special spot that'll just drive you crazy. Pulling out my fingers I bring them up to my lips and lick them seductively. I watch her pant and cry out as I lean back down to kiss her vaginal lips; shoving my tongue deep into her heat, enjoying the taste. Moving the thick pink appendage in and out, I curl my tongue and pinch her clit; pressing down further onto her. Her body shudders and I hear let out a choking cry as he cums over my wet tongue, I lap up the many juices that followed and slowly pull away; I grab onto her hips. I adjust myself properly between her thighs, aligning myself.

"Please, s-stop this." Her voice is barely a whisper.

I stare down at her and with a large smirk and I thrust into her promptly. It was if the air was trapped in her lungs in a silent scream but I want to hear her shriek. I refuse to start slow; the woman has already received her pleasure, now it was my turn again. My movements are swift, powerful and excessive. My grip on her hips is strong and the sounds finally flood out. The cries, pleas and the begging, though soft, only made me want to hear more. "Ah, s-stop, please. Raditz."

Such a low powered being, she shouldn't have the privilege to speak my name- no matter how hard I pound into her. Though I suppose this once I could allow it; she hasn't passed yet like the others. As I ponder this I never break my rhythm, neither do I slow down my assault. If anything I sped up, moving one of her legs to rest on my shoulder and have her lay on her side as I continue to abuse her womanhood.

"I swear I'm enjoying this too much." I grunt, listening intently to her endless sighs and grunts.

"Y-you're a mon-ster, Raditz. How could so-someone like G-Goku ever be re-lated to you?" I can barely understand what she's saying between the moans, laborious breath and the sound of skin slapping against skin but I'm positive I got the gist of it and my smirk grew even larger.

"I know I'm a monster and I appreciate you speaking my name with such malice." Her eyes narrow slightly and for one reason or another I find myself becoming slightly giddy. "Though you shouldn't worry yourself about Kakarot; you might see him soon enough."

"You -ah!"

_Jackpot._

I hit that spot again and again with sharp precision. This results in an array of harmonious screams that fill my ears, like sweet music. I look down at her face, eyes squeezed shut and fresh tears beginning to fall, mouth slightly a jar as hot breath touches my skin and red hot cheeks that looked as though it would burn me if I touched it.

I stare down at this women and I can hear my heart beating faster in my chest. She's...

"Fuck!" I grunt, shaking my head to ride myself of any lingering thoughts.

I decide to bury my face into the crock of her neck instead, her scent was getting to me as well. Thrusting in and out at greater speeds than I've ever done with any other. Her hands fly onto my shoulders and she brings her fingernails down onto it, though its not nearly enough power to break the skin. I could feel my end closing near; which is good, because i cannot allow anyone to catch me in such a vulnerable state of passion.

Just as I come to a realization about my oncoming orgasm, I feel her walls start to constrict around my pulsing cock. Slowly her walls tighten even more around me and her legs begin to cast itself around my waist. "That's right. Be a good girl and let go."

I can feel her cheeks fiery hot and the sweat beading down her temple as she gasps for air. Suddenly her wall enclose around me almost completely, as her back arches of the ground. She shut her eyes as the tears finally roll from her eyes and down her flustered face. My cock feels as though it's being held in a vice grip and I move away from her neck, against my better judgment, to watch her as she releases her load.

Screaming to the gods in the high heavens above, I silence her by bringing her into a hot kiss full of fury and passion; it also muffled her gasps that I use to my advantage. Her hot juices surround my manhood, the warmth is comforting and inviting; I can't bring myself to leave it. Which is why after a few more thrust, I shoot my own hot load deep inside her, not bothering to remove myself as soon after. Her eyes widen immediately and she starts shaking, after a few more minutes I finally pull myself out and release her from the kiss.

( **A.N:** **Rape scene is over. You can read normally from here on out. Though there will be mentions of this and possible flashbacks and recollections of this event in chapters proceeding this one.** )

I look down to admire my work, bruised hips, and red lips. Fixing my attire to what it was before, I leave the woman to check on the brat and my scouter. ' _I saw that look in her eyes. Pure terror and hatred; there's nothing better than pure bloodshed, but sometimes you have to sit back and enjoy the small things in life. Like raping the women of the planet you're purging; just for a quick release._ '

This exchange was much more effective than what I'm normally used to, in ways to relieve my stress. Though I can't help but wonder why she had this effect on me.

**Bulma's P.O.V.**

I lay there in my own sweat and filth, eyes wide as I realize the weight of what had just happened.

Goku's older alien brother, who had no empathy for his actions, just took advantage of me and my weakness. It wasn't as though he stole my virginity, I gave that to Yamcha with confidence and pride. My age isn't the issue either, given that I'm twenty-nine years old but he forced me to have sex with him. Whether or not it felt enjoyable, that's just the bodies natural reaction but it still leaves me shaking in fear of what he just did and what this might mean. This is something that could possibly change my life, and the lives around me, forever.

My eyes fought to stay open as the exhaustion of earlier caught up with my weakening form. Slowly and indefinitely my eyelids start to feel heavy and droop as I begin to nod off. As I fight to stay awake I can hear a scream in the distance, "Bulma!"

And like that, I fell into complete darkness and nothing but black. "Goku....."

 

**Extended Ending**

"....when Raditz get's back here I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Shut your god damn mouth, Nappa. I'm killing him first."

"But why?!"

"Because I am the PRINCE of ALL SAIYANS!!!!"

"....but Vegeta!"

"No, Nappa! So, unless he's found a way to somehow purge  _himself_ , he's mine. Now, I do not want to hear anything else on the matter."

"Okay, Vegeta."

.

.

.

.

"Do you think she's pretty, Vegeta?"

"GOD DAMMIT, NAPPA!"


	2. Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Piccolo have finally arrived on the scene, though what they come across is something neither of them thought they'd ever see. Piccolo doesn't know what to make of it, but thanks to a mishap on Goku's wedding night with Chichi, he may have an idea. And when he finally figures it out, Raditz will have trouble on his hands. (Or through his chest.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

**Goku's P.O.V.**

Flying high in the air with Piccolo at my side, we head off in the direction of, my so-called brother, Raditz. It still surprises me that Piccolo would put aside his grudge and need for revenge, but I won't complain if it means getting Gohan and Bulma back safe and sound. The further we flew out, the easier it was to sense Raditz's ki and the stronger it appeared. This man would be quite the opponent but I won't allow him to destroy this planet or its people.

"Goku!" I glance over at Piccolo from my seat on the Flying Nimbus cloud. "We're almost there! You better be ready for the fight of your life!"

"Yeah! This will be the toughest battle either of us has ever endured!" I yell back, turning to look forward again. "So we have to be ready for anything and give it our all!"

**Time-skip**

_What Piccolo and I came across as we landed in this wasteland, was not something either of us suspected. Seeing Bulma spread out on the dirt, clothes ripped and bruises scattered over her smooth skin._

As soon as we neared the ground I sprinted towards her unconscious body so I could examine her wounds. "Bulma!"

She didn't move, she seemed to be completely out of it. I lift her head off the ground, supporting it on my forearm. "He's nearby, I can sense him."

"Yeah me too. How could he do this, Piccolo?" I looked over my shoulder to my temporary green partner. "Why did he do this to her?"

"I'm not exactly familiar with these scenarios. Though she does appear to have been abused physically." He knelt beside her body. "The full extent of the damage, I'm not sure of."

"Wait, Piccolo. You see these bruises on her inner thighs?" He looked closer, his face twisting in confusion and slight disgust. "I've seen these before."

"Where?" He sounds surprised and a little bit curious.

"On my wife, Chichi." Looking closer, I note the white and clear substances on her skin. "I, I did the same thing to her on our wedding night."

"What? I'm not following you here, Goku. I'm not up to date with human  _interactions_."

"I didn't either; the others tried explaining it to me but I didn't understand until Chichi and I had "the talk", as she calls it. I recognize some of what happened that night, but it may not be fully accurate."

**Flashback~**

_"Chichi, can I ask you a question?" I sat on the bed I'd probably sleep on for the rest of my life. The sheets were pure white, cool and soft to the touch. As soon as I laid on it I almost passed out, it's was so comfortable. "It may or may not be important."_

_"Yes, Goku!" She called from the bathroom. She ran in there before I even entered the room, I spent most of the time trying to get out of my suit. Suddenly there's sounds of clothes ruffling and bottles flying around. "What is it?"_

_"Remember during the banquet you went to talk with Bulma and Launch, so I stayed back with the others?"_

_"I remember."_

_"Well, Yamcha and Krillin brought up something that I never thought about; though I've heard about it a lot on my travels."_

_"What happened, Goku?"_

_"Okay, I'm just going to ask; what's sex?" **Crash** "Chichi?!" I slammed the door open to find Chichi's toiletries (That's the right word, right?) scattered across the floor and she's staring into the mirror. Her face is extremely red and she's shivering slightly. "Chichi, are you okay? Do you need a blanket?"_

_"Goku, what **exactly** did those guys talk to you about?"_

_"Sex-"_

_"No! I mean," She takes a breath before looking back at me, "how do **you** of all people end up in a conversation like that?"_

_"That's the thing! At first, we were talking about fighting techniques, then the wedding and how pretty you looked in your dress," Her face flushes even more at my compliment, "and suddenly Yamcha and Krillin are asking me if I'm excited for tonight. I didn't understand what they meant, so I asked and it was this whole back and forth thing, where Oolong tried to help explain. They weren't exactly straightforward with it; so I got a little lost. That's when Master Roshi-"_

_"And that's all I needed to know."_

**Present Time**

"How Chichi described it and how Master Roshi described it are completely different. So I'll use Chichi's explanation because it was easier for me to understand. When a man and a woman love each other very much, they engage in a form of sparring that brings pleasure to both participants; instead of pain. Sometimes after, the woman's stomach starts to grow because she's making a new life inside of her. Nine months later, she gives birth to a new being called a baby, and that's how families here on Earth work." I tried explaining to him and it seems he understands the basics. "It's called sex and the first time Chichi and I tried it, I was too rough on her and she got these red bruises on her inner thighs."

"So Bulma had "sex"; is that what you're saying happened here?"

"Yes and no. This was sex but it was by force. I can tell by the ripped clothes, the other bruises on her arms and temple and many more others. Chichi said there are different types of sex, but I can't remember what this one's called."

"It's called rape, Kakarot." As soon as I heard the voice, I picked Bulma up into my arms and jumped away. Piccolo followed quickly after me. "Though by the sounds of it, your wife probably sugar coated the name too; changing it to something like "degradation" or "violation"- _seduction_."

"Raditz, how could you do this to her! You had no right!" I yelled at him in anger, not only did he kidnap my son and one of my closest friends, but he forces her to have sex with him.

"As if I care. I'm not here to win your approval, Kakarot." Raditz glares at us as he fully emerges from the crater in the ground. "If you're here it must mean I have a head count waiting for me back on that little island."

"No way in hell, Raditz! I'd never hurt anyone for you! Not now, not ever!" I scream at him and Bulma starts to shift in my arms. Her eyes flutter open and blue spheres stare right up at me. "Bulma."

"G-Goku." Suddenly tears gather at the corners of her eyes and threaten to spill over. "Oh, Goku it was awful."

"I'm sorry I took so long to get here, Bulma. I promise I'll try my best to make it up to you, and I'll start by defeating Raditz." She nods her head before placing her fragile hand on my cheek. "I'll beat him for you, Bulma."

"Thank you, Goku."

"Can we hurry this up. He's not going to stand idly by all day while you two talk." Piccolo's gruff voice cuts in. I nod in agreement, moving further away from the fight to place Bulma on the ground and turning to face Raditz.

"Are you ready to die, brother?" Raditz smirked at me and my eyes narrowed in determination.

"We'll see who dies on this battlefield."

**Time-skip**

**Bulma's P.O.V.**

As Goku and Piccolo take off to fight Raditz, I pull my blue shirt back up over my breast; that I had forgotten were out for the world to see and crawled over to the rest of my clothes. Or whatever was left of them. My shorts and panties were ripped and completely unwearable. As I reached the crater and peered down into it, I notice my large white jacket on the ground. It was dirty from lying on the floor but it's in one piece, meaning I can wear it.

"At least that asshole left me something." I slide down the sides of the crater when I reach the bottom I pick up the jacket and wrap it around my waist. I look around and notice the pod Raditz placed Gohan in was gone. I try climbing out but it's harder getting out than it was getting in. Suddenly large explosions started going off in the distance and I assume it must be Goku and the others. It will probably be safer to stay down here and out of trouble but what if they don't see me and one of the attacks catch me by accident? "Screw it."

I finally manage to get out of the pit, the many holes and craters surrounding the area told me all I needed to know. I look out into the sky and see a long yellowish beam with spirals and blue electricity around it fly into a mountain, completely destroying it. Frantically I search for the source and notice the attack belonged to Piccolo, which I'm not sure I should be happy about or not.

Raditz raises his hand into the air, a white ball of ki forms in his palm. "Double Sundae!" I continue watching the battle from a safe distance and realization dawns on me that the boys may not be able to win this. I mean Goku's had some close calls before but this was on a whole new level. That is until Goku managed to grab Raditz's tail and he crumbles to the ground. I sigh in relief that this was finally over.

"Wait, Kakarot! Please don't do this, I'm your brother!" Raditz pleaded on the dirt ground, as he realized his days were numbered. Now he's trying to weasel out of his punishment, and he calls Goku a disgrace. "I promise I won't hurt anyone else, just spare me!"

"I don't believe you. The things you've done prove you don't deserve amnesty." Goku's tone isn't harsh but it's very serious. "You kidnapped and endangered my son and worst of all, you've defiled Bulma! For that..."

"I know, I'm sorry Kakarot but I've never had anyone to teach me these things. I grew up without anyone to guide me, in any other way than killing and hurting others. Please, if you let me go I'll leave and never come back. You'll never hear about another Saiyan again, I swear!"

"...I-" _He couldn't possibly be thinking what I think he's thinking is he?! Then again this **is** Goku and he's always had a caring heart and nature; plus he's quite naive and easy to fool._

"Goku don't do it! He's trying to trick you!" Piccolo screamed out, still concentrating on his attack.

"Please, brother!"

"I'm not- I don't know." His eyebrows scrunched in concentration. "You'll **never** come back?"

"Yes, I swear on my _life_ ; I just don't want to **die**!"

"Well, I-I guess..." Slowly Goku's hands lost the grip on his brother's tail and everything spirals out of control. Raditz slams Goku onto the ground and crashes his knees into the other's stomach.

"Fool! You call yourself a warrior?! You can't even call yourself a true Saiyan." My eyes widen as I watch the young man I've grown up with scream out in pure agony. This strikes a cord in my heart and I'm left cursing that long-haired bastard even more. This brutality continues for a while- until Gohan shot out of the space pod, completely demolishing it. 

"Stay away from my Daddy!" All eyes are on the toddler as he screams out in pure rage and crashes headfirst into his uncle's armor, cracking it. Raditz stumbles back slightly as he cried out in pain but quickly finds his footing. Getting agitated he strikes the child at his left temple and sends him flying off to the right.

_Oh, my Kami. Gohan please be okay._

Following after him, the long-haired male tries to strike him down once again. While Raditz's attention is diverted, Goku miraculously embraces him from behind; pulling a full nelson. Unable to break free from the hold Raditz screams and struggles, pleading with Goku to let him go or else they'll both die. I try my hardest to get over there, and it takes me at least three minutes on all fours. "Are you insane?! This is suicide, Kakarot!"

"What's the matter? Are you afraid, brother?"

"Goku, what are you doing?!" This gains his attention. Though he's struggling to keep his grasp on Raditz, who keeps fighting against him. "You can't die!"

"It's the only way, Bulma. I'm sorry but I told you I'd make this right no matter what." 

"Not if it costs you your own life!" I think I've cried at least six times today and I am exhausted. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but if I don't stop him now he'll kill everyone; including you and Gohan!"

"Are you serious, Kakarot?!"

"Yes, now stop struggling so much." Goku has to quickly move his foot out of the way as Raditz stomps down in an attempt at freedom. "That was a cheap shot."

"Goku-" I'm cut off by the green demon.

"It's almost done, Goku!" Piccolo informed us, the veins in his forehead pulsing dangerously. "Ten more seconds!"

"Why is no one listening to me?!"

"Goku!" I try pleading with him. "What about your wife and Gohan."

"It's best for them both, better for you and everyone if I do this."

"Not EVERYONE!"

"Goku..."

"It's time!" Piccolo points his fingers toward the Saiyan brothers.

"No, stop! Please, stop this!" Hearing this, Goku finally acknowledges his brother's pleas.

"You didn't stop when Bulma asked you to, did you?" He looked at me once more, before focusing back on the situation. Redirecting his gaze on Piccolo he screams out: "Go for it!"

"Right!"

"Wait, Kakarot!" Raditz screamed before the beam shot out from Piccolo's two fingertips, piercing through his armor and both Saiyans. "AHHHH!!!!!"

They collapse to the ground, it was as if everything moved in slow motion; blood flying out of open wounds and bathing the earth in a crimson liquid made of cells. Goku's motionless body lay only a foot before me and I try my best to crawl over to him. Kneeling on my knees, his blood soaking slightly at the bottom of my jacket; I pick up his right hand and hold it close. Krillin and Master Roshi arrive onto the scene barely a few minutes after Goku and Raditz bodies dropped to the floor. My yellow hover car parked five feet away. _I must have dropped my capsule case when Raditz snatched me up._

"Bulma." He gasps out, giving my hand a not-so-firm squeeze. He has a large gaping hole in his chest the size of a soccer ball and I'm surprised that he's still able to breathe. "Hey, don't cry."

"How can I not when someone so close to me, someone I see as a younger brother, is being taken away from me."

"It's okay Bulma and I'm glad you think of me that way but you can still wish me back to life with the Dragon Balls." He pushes a strand of hair out of my face. "I'll be back before you know it."

He starts coughing roughly, blood spurting out and he starts choking on it. "Goku!"

"I-It's okay." He gasps and slowly his grip on my hand weakens. "I'm okay."

"Wait- not yet!"

"Watch out for Gohan for me...."

"Goku?" His eyelids gradually fall shut and his head simply drops to the side, breathing his last breath and he's gone. "Goku!"

"Bulma, Goku, are you okay?!" Krillin calls as he finds me, sitting near our friend's lifeless corpse, bawling my eyes out. His eyes widen as he takes a closer glance at the situation, probably taking note of our bruises, dirty skin, clothes and Goku's condition. "What-"

"Goku, he's..." The tears spill even faster and I swear to Kami that I'm going to need a gallon of water to make up for a number of liquids I've lost today.

"Bulma, are you....do you want to lay down for a while?" Krillin offers a shoulder to cry on and I take it, not knowing what else to do with myself. I know his death isn't permanent but it doesn't stop it from hurting any less. It just leaves me anxious on when he'll return. "Bulma?"

"I'm good for now; thanks." I bring my right hand up to my face to whip away my tears but Goku's blood coated them thickly; I use my arm instead. My eyes scan the distance for the young boy whom I am now entrusted to watch over. "Where's Gohan?"

"Over there!" He points over to the young child still unconscious on the dirty ground. Krillin runs ahead, picks the small toddler up, runs back with him in his arms and carefully settles him into my embrace. "He seems to have really worn himself out."

I hold the boy close to my chest, supporting his head on my shoulder. Piccolo walks towards us, his arm completely missing and purple blood dripping onto the floor. Opening my mouth to voice my concern, he cuts me off before I can start and insist he's fine. "Rahhh!" Just like that a new arm shots out from the cut flesh, drenched in slime and other bodily fluids.

Krillin gags and Roshi stalks toward us. "It appears that we have trouble on the way."

"What do you mean, Roshi?" I ask quietly, trying not to disturb the young child sleeping against me.

"While Krillin was over here assisting you and Gohan, the Demon King and I overheard a message coming from this device." He lifts the green screen telecommunication device Raditz wore over his left eye. "Junior here wanted to destroy it but I thought with your vast knowledge of computers and technology, you'd find some use for it."

"I could take a look at it." He hands it over and I place it on, the screen displayed multiple symbols and signs I didn't understand. Testing random buttons, I press one on the side which manages to turn it off. "I'll take it home to the lab; see if I can translate it to something easier to read. Like actual words and numbers, we can understand."

"While you're working on that," Piccolo, in one swift motion, had Gohan out of my reach and in his one hand. "I'll be taking the child."

"What?! No way!" I argue, flashes of Raditz picking up Gohan on Roshi's small island going through my mind. "Goku trusted me to watch over him; what do you think you're doing!"

Gohan finally gains consciousness as soon as he hears my screams of resentment. He notices his position and starts to whine, this broke my heart again and I tried my hardest to get to him. "Bulma! Bulma!"

"Gohan it's okay. You're going to be okay."

"This child has an amazing strength that we need to exploit if we ever plan on living. Like I said earlier a threat is on its way."

"Right, you mentioned that. What's going on?" I keep my eyes focused on Gohan the entire time.

"Two Saiyans, even stronger than Raditz, are coming here in exactly one year to take the Dragon Balls."

"What?!" My eyes widen in shock at this revelation. _If these two are even **stronger**  than that bastard, then what are we gonna do? We need those Dragon Balls to bring back Goku! It's only because of him that we managed to rid the world of the likes of Raditz!_

"Wait, how do they even know about-"

"We have no time to waste. I'm taking the child to train him during this waiting period and I suggest you all do the same." He takes off into the sky, Gohan screaming and wailing, 'Don't let him take me.' 'Please let me go.' 'Someone help me.' 'Bulma, Bulma, Bulma.'

"I'm sorry Gohan..."

 

**Extended Ending**

"Did you hear that, Vegeta? Looks like Raditz pegged out."

"Hm, lost to his younger brother- I expected nothing less from a third class."

"Eh, not all of 'em were bad. Remember Bar-"

"We do not speak the name that shall not be spoken."

".....right. So what are we gonna do now?"

"Obviously we're heading over to that backwater planet to obtain these _Dragon Balls_ , and get our wish."

"They do seem like they have incredible power!"

"Yes indeed, any wish imaginable and the power to bring back the dead. You understand what that means?"

"We could back Raditz!"

"Oh hell no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Looks like Goku and Raditz are gone forever. (Just kidding, you know only Raditz stays dead....sadly.) Piccolo has taken Gohan away to start his ascension into badassery. (That eventually dies out and makes special cameos every other bad guy.) Krillin will have to train with the other Z fighters and Bulma will work on the scouter! (and other things.....)


	3. Pregnant?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the past few days, Bulma spent most of her time at home; trying to distract herself with projects on top of projects. One October afternoon, as she's working on Raditz's old scouter, she realizes that something is amiss. She's exhausted, hot and sore; she thinks it's a flu but is it? Her mother may have an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

**Bulma's P.O.V.**

_October 26._

_I had to leave the lab early, after adding a few more tweaks to the scouter, because I felt exhausted. I know I spend hours in the lab and it isn't the healthiest thing in the world but I've barely been in here for less than four hours. I felt a powerful yawn escape my mouth without warning, Dad noticed this and suggested I take a break._

_"It's only for a little while." He reassured. "Don't want you passing out on me now."_

_"You're right. I can barely keep my eyes open!" I laughed and stood up to stretch before leaving the lab. I sluggishly walked back to my room and sat on my bed, suddenly I felt lightheaded and the pillow was closer to my head than I had originally thought._

_I woke up feeling completely drained of my energy. It felt like a pain even trying to get out of bed, but I pushed myself to at least make it to the bathroom. The shower was refreshing and afterward, I needed a large cup of coffee. Entering the kitchen I find Mom finishing her preps for whatever meal she had planned for the day. She looked up from setting the table, a large smile on her face. "Good morning."_

_"Hey, Mom- wait **morning**?!" I asked surprised, looking at the clock I see that it is, in fact, 7 am. "Whoa, okay then. I only planned to take a small nap, but it looks like I lost track of time."_

_"It's okay, dear, that just means you're working too hard. That's why I prepared a breakfast full of protein and other goodies that'll give you the energy you need to tackle the day!" She says as she displays omelets, sausages, orange juice, skim milk, yogurt and vast amounts of fruits._

_"Wow, isn't this a healthy little thing." I help myself to an omelet and orange juice. "Thank you for the food."_

_"Of course."_

_After breakfast, I felt energized and ready for the day. I thought maybe I should call Yamcha and hang out with him; though he might be busy with his new baseball career. "I'll  call him later; see if I can catch his next game."_

**Time-skip**

_It's the eighth of November, my fatigue has gotten worse and I get headaches because of this. I had to cut down the amount of time I spent in the lab; among other things. Over the past few weeks, my breasts have swollen and I feel nauseous all the time but I never vomit. Mom recommended non-herbal teas, for the stomach pains and slight cramps, when I came for breakfast this morning._

**Present Time**

"I just don't understand. I don't have the flu, a virus or a fever, yet I'm burning up." I take a sip of the ice water the waiter brought for me. The three of us (Mom, Dad and myself) currently sit in a nice restaurant called Akato Resuran. It thrives on being a family friendly eating establishment; which surprised me that Mom decided we'd have lunch here.

"Dr. Tsune checked everything and all the data points to you being perfectly healthy." Dad said as he looked through the papers the hospital offered to him. "Yep, nothing wrong with you in the slightest."

"Then why do I feel like crap?!" My parents, along with a few other families, jump at my sudden outburst. I apologize for startling them; also feeling embarrassed that I shouted in a public place.

"It's okay sweety, we know you're just stressed." Mom tried comforting me, trying to shift the blame onto something else; most likely for my sake. Suddenly her posture changes and she claps her hands together in delight. "Though I may know what's been going on with you for the past two weeks!"

"Really Mom;  _you_ know what's wrong with me?" I raise an eyebrow quite skeptically. It isn't that I have little faith in my Mother but if the Doctor couldn't find out what was wrong with me, I highly doubt _she_ can.

 **Flashback**  

_Dad and I sat in the Doctor's office at Wukong Hospital. Ishi Tsune, the most skilled in his field, looked through some of my documents; also including pass medical records. Dad made sure to schedule this appointment today after I threw up in the lab and was bed ridden for hours._

_Dr. Tsune turns to us and raises his pen. "I've looked over your medical records and taken into account any allergic reactions you may have had to certain medications in the past."_

_"Okay, but what could you find out about her?" Just as Dad asked that, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Tsune excused himself; opening the door, he collects some files from a man in blue scrubs, returning to his seat shortly after._

_"Wh-who was that?" I stuttered, watching the door as I feel a sudden chill run up my spine; I snuggle myself further into my large jacket._

_"That was the nurse with the results from your test, Bulma." He looks over the papers and writes something that I couldn't see. "It seems that your temperature is 37.1, which is quite high, but not enough to be considered a serious ailment."_

_"Um, okay."  I reply, fiddling with my watch to keep my hands busy. "What do you recommend."_

_" **Stay cool.**  Place a damp washcloth on your forehead, arms or legs, or you can take a slightly warm bath. Both things are recommended to help bring down fevers._

_**Don't overheat.**  If you get the chills, remove extra clothing and blankets. Bundling up causes your body's temperature to rise, making chills worse._

_**Eat healthy foods.**  Sugary snacks and drinks may slow down your recovery. Nutritious choices help fuel your body's defenses."_

_"Thank you, Doctor." I reply, taking off my jacket._

_"Your welcome, Ms. Briefs."_

**Present Time**

"I wouldn't use the term "wrong", per say. This is actually a spectacular thing and there is nothing **wrong** with it."

Dad and I share a look, neither of us understanding what the matriarch of the family was babbling on about. Dad shrugged a shoulder, before redirecting his gaze onto his wife. "Alright, hon, humor us. What spectacular "phenomenon" has befallen our ailing daughter?"

"It's obvious, dear!" She beamed, but Dad and I were falling a bit behind in her way of thinking. She beckoned us closer. "Bulma, dear..."

"Yes, what is it, Mom?" I might as well hear what she's got to say; it won't hurt to get a second opinion. "What's up with me?"

She whispers into our" _...you're pregnant._ "

**THUD**

Dad and I fell completely out of our chairs. I manage to get up faster than him and blow up on my Mother. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, **PREGNANT**?!"

There's a tap on my shoulder and a waitress signals me to quiet down, wearing a sympathetic expression. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt but could you possibly lower your voice. You are disturbing the other guest."

I look around and notice the numerous families staring at me. The Mom's have mixed emotions between rage and understanding, while the Dad's either show apathy or sympathy. The children look both confused and excited.

"Yes, we understand and apologize for our disruption." Dad says before returning to his seat, bringing me back down with him.

"It's alright and congratulations." As she shuffles away, it pains me not to throw my fork at her but it doesn't stop me from glaring a hole in the back of her neck. Turning back to the situation at hand, Mom is giggling in her seat.

" _Mom, what the hell?!_ " I hiss under my breath to keep the conversation private once again. " _Pregnant?! Couldn't you have come up with a joke that wouldn't give me a heart attack?_ "

"I'm not joking, Bulma. I know what I'm talking about; I've been pregnant before." She smiles, though I do not share her enthusiasm.

"I know, Mom, but-"

"If you don't believe me, take a test." I was about to rebuttal with the fact that Dr. Tsune said there was nothing seriously wrong with me, but she was quick to speak before I got a word out. "I'll arrange an appointment with an Obstetrician; you know those doctors who _actually study_ these type of situations."

"I, I still don't think-"

"You don't "think" or you don't **know**?" I sigh in defeat, knowing I'll be arguing with her till closing time if I continue.

"Fine, I'll buy a test." I grumble, sulkily picking up my fork and poking at the various vegetables on my plate; the carrot laid flat with a fork puncture hole in the center while the radish laid tall above it. _This is depressing._

"Make it four at the least, just to be sure." Dad added in his two cents after being silent for a while.

Almost choking on my salad, I frown at him before begrudgingly finishing my lunch.

**Time-skip**

"Hey, Bulma." Yamcha greets me as he enters my room, we share a hug and a quick kiss; then he takes a seat on my desk. "I talked with your Mom on the way here; said you weren't feeling too hot. Do you need anything?"

"No, Yamcha, I'm fine...but," I sit back at my desk, fiddling with a random pen I picked up. "She thinks this might be something more than a simple cold or a virus."

"Really?"

"Yamcha, I'm not sure and I'm hoping she's wrong but if not, I hope you won't disappear."

"Geez, babe, what's going on? You're actually starting to scare me." At this, my eyes narrow at him and suddenly I want to punch him in his adorable face.

" **You're** scared?" I grit my teeth in irritation, the pen in my grip snaps under pressure.

He notices my change in attitude and immediately tries to correct his unapparent mistake. "What I **meant** to say was: tell me whatever you want. You don't have to worry about anything; I'll always be here."

I smile slightly in relief at his revolution and take a deep breath. "Yamcha, I may or may not be...pregnant."

His face is frozen in a dubious expression, seemingly baffled and shaken down to his very core. I started to feel a little anxious, though it is easily broken down when an enormous smile cracks his face and I'm greeted with an award winning smile.

"Pregnant?! Whoa, really! That's great; awesome!" He jumped up and pulled me out of my seat. Swigging me around, he's giggling like the kohai who just got noticed by his senpai. "I'll be the best Father a child could ask for-"

"Yamcha, I said may or may **not**! Okay! I'm not sure yet."

'Great, _now he thinks he might be the Father. I mean he has every right to think that, but we haven't had sex in over a month and how he hasn't put that together I'm not sure. Though I'm almost grateful. This way I can explain the situation to him, without him jumping to conclusions but I'd have to **tell** him._ '

"It's okay, Bulma!" He stops swirling and holds me close in his embrace, staring down into my eyes with so much love held in his own. "No matter what the results are, I'll be here for you."

"...thanks."

"So, have you taken the test yet?"

"I'm waiting for them to finish."

"Them?" His eyes widen slightly as his eyebrow arched to further express his confusion.

"Yes, _them_." Looking at my watch I notice it's been seven minutes, so I had to wait for three more. "Apparently, according to my parents, you have to take more than one and schedule an appointment with a doctor; just to make sure."

"I guess that makes sense." He blows a strand of black hair to the side if his face and takes a seat on my bed, one he is quite familiar with. "There's no pain in being sure."

"That's what Dad said when he mentioned it. I almost choked to death on my salad! _Crazy old man._ " I grumbled the last part under my breath as I tinker with the remote to my TV. "So how was baseball practice?"

"Oh, it was fine. Obviously, I didn't need as much practice as the guys but they'll get there, _somehow_." I giggle as he wiggled his eyebrows to further over exaggerate his accomplishments. "I'd love for you both to come to my next game."

"Both?"

"Duh, you and the baby!"

"Yamcha! I told you it's still up in the air until-"

"Until you've checked the doctor and taken the test, right?" I lift a finger to stop him but he continues with a smug look on his face. "And knowing your mother, she's already scheduled an appointment for tomorrow and your test should be done by now so...."

"Yamcha?"

"Yes, my precious wife-to-be?"

"You're an ass."

"Love you, too."

I roll my eyes, leaving his side and sulking into the ~~doom chamber~~ bathroom. The four individual sticks stood out against one another, each one a different type just to be safe. Taking a deep breath I slowly creep towards the counter where the ~~torture devices~~ pregnancy tests lay. I close my eyes as I pick up one of the sticks, my hand shaking and sweating under presser. When I realize it's close enough to my face, I slowly open my eyes.

"..." Scanning over the sign on the test in confusion and I quickly pick up another one, then the other and the other, noticing they all have the same result. "Dear Kami...."

There's a knock on the door and Yamcha's muffled voice fills the room. " _Hey, Bulma, what's it say? Are we pregnant?_ "

I slide the bathroom door open, looking down at my feet as he approached me. I'm shaking as tears gather at the corners of my eyes and cascade down my lashes effortlessly, diving down onto the soft carpet below our feet. Yamcha speaks to me but I can barely hear him over my own thoughts, though I can feel his hand reach for the test and I have no energy left to stop him.

He lifts my head to look at him as he holds the test up for me to see again. The tears almost blinding me from the terrifying sight. "...Bulma it's going to be okay."

"Yamcha, I-I'm....." I couldn't finish as my words get caught in my throat and I break into tears. He opens his arms wide and I fall into his embrace; him dropping the pregnancy test in the process.

"It's okay, Bulma. I'm here, I'm still here."

 

**Extended Ending**

"Do you think he'll propose anytime soon?" Dr. Briefs asks his wife as they sit in the kitchen, sipping on teas and coffee. Yamcha had just arrived at the house and headed off to their daughter's room, where she waited for the results of her pregnancy test.

"I'm not sure honey." Mrs. Briefs replied, adding sugar to her rich tea.

"Well, he better figure it out."

"He's a nice boy, he'll know what to do before the baby's born." Taking a sip, she flips through another page of her scrapbook, filled with loads of baby pictures.

"Are we sure she's pregnant though?" He chuckles as he points out a picture of Bulma sitting in Tights' lap and pulling at her blonde locks.

"I'm  **positive**."

Dr. Briefs pauses, his stare slowly gliding over to his wife who responds to his gaze with a close-eyed smile. "....hon...no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulma is in denial about the whole circumstance and who can blame her with all the things she's going through. What will the results be? I wonder- who am I kidding, the title ruins all suspense for this part of the story; but we can all pretend that we don't know, okay?
> 
> (Akira is known for giving his character pun names, and for humans, it is usually something they are affiliated it. Example: two of Gohan's high school friends are named Erasa and Sharpener. Which are puns for "eraser" and....."sharpener". He didn't really try with that one did he?)
> 
> *Akato Resuran is a pun for "Aka Resutoran" which translates to "Baby Resturant" in Japanese. Thought it would be a nice name for a family restaurant and to discuss the possible baby.
> 
> *Dr. Ishi Tsune's last name is a pun derived form the word "Netsu" which means "Fever" in Japanese. His first name "Ishi" translates to "Doctor". I chose this as the name for the Doctor who Bulma and Dr. Briefs mentioned oversaw Bulma for her fever/cold.


	4. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pregnancy test stated that Bulma was positive she decides that she needs to see this Obstetrician her Mom recommended, asap! Yamcha decides to accompany her because it's his baby and he wants to be there for them...I mean that's what he thinks. Poor Yamcha doesn't know what he's signing himself up for and Bulma just wants this whole nightmare to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

**Bulma's P.O.V.**

Positive....that's what it said on the pregnancy tests. **Every. Single. One.** Each came out with the same result; the same conclusion. I'm pregnant.

I could feel my heart race in my chest as I sat in the waiting room of the hospital for the second time this week. Yamcha sits next to me, offering his hand to my slightly fidgeting ones. Grasping onto them, I gaze over to him and he offers me a reassuring smile; the twinkle in his eyes giving me a sense of comfort. We haven't spoken since we walked into the building or during the whole ride here.

He had begged me none stop to let him come with me to the hospital; from the moment he saw the test, till he came to my house this morning. His constant texting also kept me up all night; something I'd usually be okay with, considering I'd pull all-nighters in the lab all the time, but since I became "pregnant" my energy's been completely zapped. I can still hear the beeping of my notifications ringing in my head. So when he showed up this morning, I completely blew up on him and was cranky beyond all belief. What made it worse, was that Mom forbid me from drinking any large amount of caffeine; so I'm banned from coffee and other beverages alike.

Sighing I lean my head on his shoulder, his thumb stroking over my knuckles. "I'm sorry for keeping you up so late."

"Didn't I say not to speak?" Smirking to myself, I hide my eyes away from the bright lights while using his shoulder as a shield.

"You said not to speak until we got to the hospital. That's why I drove while you slept."

" _Whatever, I'm still tired._ "

"I know, it's my fault and I'm sorry, Bulma." I grumble a response as I let my face almost disappears into my scarf, trying to soak up as much warmth as I can. Yamcha chuckles next to me and rests his head on top of mine. "So cute."

**Time-skip**

"Good morning, Ms. Briefs. Did you get a good rest last night?" Dr. Sanka-i smiled brightly at me, even though my dark ominous aura looked like it wanted to swallow her whole for even thinking my night was anything but hectic.

"Yeah, it was dandy! Couldn't you tell!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning back in my seat.

"E-Excuse her, she didn't mean it!" Yamcha apologized frantically, waving his arms in random directions in a somewhat comedic effect. "She's just a bit tired, that's all!"

"Ooh, rough night?"

" _Ya think?_ " I muttered under my breath; all she did was giggle in her seat. "I'm getting a strong sense of Déjà vu."

"Well, your Mother and I are very close; some people even confuse us for sisters because we look and act so much a like."

Now that my head's cleared a little, I can see the similarities between this woman and my own Mother. Their bright blonde hair and fair skin, that bright smile accompanied by closed eyes and she also didn't look a day over twenty-two; which killed me inside. This woman could easily pass off as my Mother; the only physical difference is the length of hair and the smaller bust size. "This is freaking me out..."

"Hehe, well don't think too much about it." She waved her hand dismissively, smiling brightly all the while. "You're here for a more accurate pregnancy test; that's what your Mother discussed with me over the phone yesterday afternoon."

"Um, yes. I want to know ass soon as possible."

"I think you meant  _as_ soon as possible, babe."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID, YAMCHA!" I snapped, Yamcha jumped back my sudden increase in volume; a cramp in my abdomen causing my already exhausted self to become even more agitated.

The doctor giggled in her seat before asking Yamcha to wait in the hall if he didn't want to be yelled at again. To which he responded that he'd never leave my side and strikes a ridiculous pose....so I throw him out onto his butt.

**Yamcha's P.O.V.**

Bulma threw me outside of the room, which was weird because all I did was suggest I stay by her side to help her stay calm. Though I understand that she might still be upset with me for keeping her up all night, when I really should have let her sleep.

"Man, she's probably pissed." I sigh as I sit on one of the chairs waiting in the hall.

"Having troubles with your lady are you?" I hear a voice next to me and notice an older man in a seat two seats down from me.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, she did throw you out of the Obstetrician's office." He motioned towards the closed door across the hall. "It didn't sound so pretty from the outside either; not to be nosy."

' _A little late for that._ ' I thought as I looked back over to the steel door. Sighing I place my head in my hands. "I just wanted to be there for her, for the baby; if there is one."

"You the Father?"

"Of course!" I gasped, not really enjoying this man's company or "comfort". "Why would you even ask-"

"Then you have to believe that things will work themselves out. You gotta be there for her when she needs you, but you gotta give her space when she wants you." He tapped his fingers against his arm rest. "She's going through a great transition in her life and it's stressful, so she's gonna be a little hard to deal with, but just try your best and at the end, it'll all be worth it when that special bundle of joy is in your arms."

"...wow." I gasp, my eyes wide at the man's words. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Take it from a man with five kids." Just as he says that a young woman walks out from another door, a smile on her face and tears falling freely from her eyes. "And now one grand kid."

Standing he holds her close as the two share a loving moment. I advert my eyes, not really wanting to intrude on their personal business. I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking up the older man gives me a reassuring nod before walking off with his daughter.

"I wonder...if I'll be that happy when we have grandkids."

**Timeskip~**

Flipping through the slightly folded pages of the magazine, I stop on a picture of a family. There are two men, one woman, and a baby; all three adults watch as the baby takes what looks to be his first steps. The woman and one of the men wore wedding bands on their fingers, standing there with so much pride and admiration in their eyes. The other man watched longingly from the back, a sad smile on his face. I look at the title of the article and it says. " **Parenthood requires love, not DNA** ". The rest of the article described the relationships of stepparents and their non biological children.

' _Wow....this is depressing._ ' I think as I look at the man in the back of the picture, most likely the biological father.

Suddenly I hear the door open and Dr. Sanka-i walks out, her usual smile slightly flatter; certainly not as bright as when I first walked into the room. "Doctor, what's wrong? Is Bulma alright?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, dear." She waves me off. "Bulma is fine, she just wanted a few minutes to herself."

"What, why? Did something happen- the baby. What about the baby?!"

"...I;m sorry, I'm not allowed to disclose that information to you without the permission of my patient."

"Aw come on! Sorry about my language but that's bullshit!"

"Shhh!" She quieted me as several people turned their heads to stare at us. A blush formed on my face but I didn't calm down; I deserve to know if Bulma's okay. "I'm sorry if this upsets you but it's policy and I'm not one to break the rules."

Sighing I shake my head, trying my best to reason with myself. "You're right, I'm sorry. I've never been in a situation like this before; I should try to keep my nerves in check."

"Well someone needs to keep a level head, you are correct. Thank you for understanding."

"Can I at least go in to see her?"

"Of course, I'm not going to stop you. Take all the time you need, but don't try to force yourself in if she doesn't want you in."

"I'll keep that in mind" She nods before heading down the hall, starting a conversation with a nearby nurse. Turning back towards the closed door I knock on it before calling to Bulma. She immediately answered back and I open the door, she's pacing around. When the door shut close behind me she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to me.

"Yamcha..."

"Bulma, are you...?" My eyes shift down to her stomach for a second before staring deep into her eyes. She nods her head and she starts to shake, just like she did last night as she waited for her results. I take notice of the dried tears on her face and I walk over to her. I hold out my arms and pull her into a hug. "It's going to be alright, B."

"Is it, cause I'm not so sure and that's terrifying."

"Life is scary, it's filled with many dangers, unknown treats and everything's a mystery." I wiped a tear from her face, holding her close. "It's the same with any new experience; but we just have to pull through it, just like every other challenge we've faced. I'll be here by your side because this is our kid and I'll do whatever I can to make this bearable."

"But, Yamcha...the baby-"

"Is going to be okay; everything will be okay." I gave her a kiss filled all my passion and love; hoping she could feel every ounce of it.

_I'll protect my family to the very end. Even if it kills me._

 

 **Extended** **Ending**

"So how did it go? Did you tell him?"

"No, he was so happy, I couldn't ruin it for him."

"It'll ruin him more if he finds out through other means."

"The only other people who about this are MIA and...well...no longer with us. So, no one will be able to tell him before me."

"I just hope you know what you are doing, Ms. Briefs."

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bulma's pregnancy has gotten the doctor's seal of approval. (What is wrong with me?)
> 
> I went through a lot of trial and error with this chapter and I didn't exactly know if I wanted it to go a certain way or not. I don't know, I chose to leave out the actual Doctor's appointment and switched it out with the Yamcha scene with the older man. That whole speech came out of my ass though...hope it was decent enough.


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Yamcha are heading back to Capsule Corp from the hospital, but Bulma looks to be harboring something on her chest.
> 
> Yamcha can tell something's wrong and wants to help her...if only she'd tell him what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

The drive home was a quiet one, because honestly what was there to say? ‘Oh I’m pregnant, but the kid’s not yours!’

Obviously not.

She couldn’t do that to Yamcha, but was it really her fault? It wasn’t as though she had cheated on him; she was forced to comply with that sadistic bastard. So would it really be wrong of her to tell him the truth? It would only be wrong to let him believe the child was his, always living life as a lie. It wouldn’t be fair…though how could she tell him?

As Bulma pondered the various outcomes of her situation, Yamcha glanced lovingly towards her from the driver’s seat; he couldn’t be more ecstatic and excited to become a Father.

Ever since his relationship with Bulma had gotten serious, he’s been thinking about the possibilities from time to time. Honestly, how wonderful would it be to have a little version of you and the one you love, running around; small feet patting against the smooth wooden floor? He couldn’t wait for all the memories that’d make together. First words, first steps, first tooth – the whole experience. He didn’t care about the crying that would keep him up until three in the morning or the bowls of food that might go flying to the ceiling or massive amounts of throw-up and diapers – he’ll take it with a grain salt. He knows that this wouldn’t be the ideal life for most people his age but for Yamcha this was a dream come true.

“So have you made any progress?” Yamcha broke through the silence. Bulma seemed to snap out of the trance she was in, sitting as not to give away the weight of her previous thoughts.

“Progress?” She asked, fixing her slightly disheveled hair and pulling down her window as a wave of heat passed over her.

“Yeah, weren’t you working on some alien technology?” Yamcha’s gaze was on the road in front of him as he drove through the streets of West City as he made his way back to Capsule Corp. “If you want, I could turn on the AC.”

“Please.” With that said, the windows were pulled up and the air conditioning system started to run on high. “And in correlation with the tech, um…”

“Um? Bulma Briefs never says “um”.” His eyes shift towards her red face. Was she hot or angry; honestly it could be either one with this pregnant beauty. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, Yamcha!”

So angry it is.

“Talk to me, babe.”

Bulma sighs, she can’t fake this any longer. Soon he will figure out the difference between pretend anger and actual mood swings; and when that does happen, he’ll want answers – hell, she’s sure he wants them now by the look he keeps giving her. “Yamcha…”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I have to tell you and it’s really been really eating me at this past month.” She feels a hand on hers and she looks up into Yamcha’s loving gaze. It’s a look that say “It’s okay” and “I’m here for you”. She takes a breath and stares into his eyes with a fierce seriousness on top of determination. “Yamcha, I –”

 **CRASH!** ( **A.N: They ded. This is why you keep your eyes on the road.** )

Slamming on the brakes, Yamcha’s arm is thrown to the passenger’s side to hold Bulma back. In front of them was a three-way collision between two police cruisers and a large truck. On the side of them is a bank that looks to have just been held up in a robbery.

“Crap, now we’ll be struck in traffic for who knows how long.” Yamcha sighs as Bulma changed the topic of the conversation. He knew something was up with her, like some inner battle that she didn’t know whether she should share with him or not. It hurt him to see her in this state of mind, but he’d leave her alone about it and play along – for now.

“Doesn’t your family invest in this bank?”

“Crap.” Bulma sighed, picking up her purse and pulling out her phone. “It’s to call Dad…”

Yamcha’s confused expression disappears as she says this. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel to keep himself preoccupied. Looking behind him, through the rearview mirror, he groans as he notices the line of cars behind him and he’s too close to the crash site to turn around; the guy right on his back bumper didn’t help either. Slouching in his seat, Yamcha turns off his car because he knows they’ll be here for a while.

**Time-skip**

Five hours.

It took them five hours to clear the situation with the bank and another two to sort through the traffic. By the time Yamcha got Bulma home it was four o’clock and she hadn’t eaten since seven this morning – which was just some yogurt and sliced strawberries. He knew she was starving because he had a bigger breakfast than that and he was hungry – not to mention she’s eating for two.

“I hate it.”

Bulma looked up from her phone, that she was using to keep herself busy, and turned her attention to her boyfriend; she hadn’t even realized she was in her driveway. “Did you say something?”

“I hate it when people are willing to listen to the burdens that others hold on their shoulders but they refuse to share it because…who knows.” Yamcha thought carefully to himself, wondering if he worded what he meant properly. Sometimes it’s hard to find the best words to express what you truly mean and how you feel in your heart; unlike Bulma, who seemed to always know how to say what’s on her mind.

“What do you mean?”

“ _Shouldn’t it be obvious?_ ” He mumbles, inwardly cursing himself. He didn’t word it correctly it seems. “I mean, sometimes…things happen and no matter what anyone says or does – no matter who it is – the person immediately effected won’t except that there are people out there – right there who want to help.”

“Yamcha, I’m…I’m not exactly following where you’re going. I mean I understand the concept: some people are too proud to admit and except they need help.”

“Well…yeah – but it’s mostly not.” He grunts as he realizes this is becoming far more complicated than he was originally trying to make it. Why couldn’t he be like he was last night or this morning in the Doctor’s office? When he was with Bulma and she looked so distraught and needed comfort he was able to convey exactly what he thought to her. She understood exactly what he was trying to say but now…he couldn’t do that. Why? “Never mind, forget I even said anything.”

Bulma looked at him worriedly but Yamcha gave her a reassuring smile, so she let it go. Looking forward her eyes widened as she finally took in her surroundings. “How did I not realize we were at my home?”

“Maybe because you were nose deep in your phone?”

“Pretty sure that expression only words with books.”

“You know what I meant though!” Bulma giggled at his hysteric and slightly panicked voice. “Besides, we have something more important to focus on.”

Bulma tensed, Yamcha could tell, her smile became forced and her eyes glazed over slightly. Whatever she thought he was going to say – most likely the conversation they were having earlier, before the crash – had a real effect on her; only those who were close with her could ever notice. “Which is?”

Yamcha looked her directly in the eye as he held her smaller hands in his. The feeling in the car shifted entirely and Bulma’s small smile faltered. “Bulma.”

She gulped at the urgency in his voice; she didn’t want to say anything but she knew she had to. “Y-yeah.”

Yamcha took a breath before saying what was on his mind – which earned him a hard slap and a glare as Bulma left the car. Yamcha trailed behind her after he shut down his car and locked it up.

Honestly though, all he asked was if he could stay for dinner; he was starving!

He chuckled as he watched her fume and fumble with the lock on the door. As she finally managed to unlock it, Yamcha leaned forward and whispered in her ear; leaving a shocked and slightly flustered Bulma in the doorway. Yamcha ran towards the kitchen.

“ _Hey, Mrs. Briefs._ ”

“ _Yamcha! Are you staying for dinner?_ ”

“ _Please?_ ”

“ _Of course, dear!_ ”

Bulma walks inside her home and closes the door; stripping from her large jacket, she places it in the closet and makes her way towards the kitchen, Yamcha’s words floating around her head.

**“Don’t stress; when you’re ready, I’ll be waiting to listen.”**

**Time-skip**

“This Oyakodon is wonderful, Mrs. Briefs!” Yamcha praises as he takes another mouthful of his meal. Mrs. Briefs giggles at the complement, giving him a closed eyed smile in return.

“Why, thank you.”

“I really love what you did with the rice.”

“Thank you again dear.”

“Well technically I was the one whose idea it was to incorporate the soy sauce into the rice.” Professor Briefs adds in, gaining some laughs from his wife and son; even though neither Yamcha nor Bulma had even brought up the topic of marriage, to Doctor Briefs, they were already Husband and Wife in his eyes. “So, technically, you should be thanking me.”

“I guess I should.” The three share another round of laughs.

Bulma just sits quietly at her seat, picking at her food; she didn’t have much of an appetite but she knew she had to at least eat something for her baby – it was hard to do so though. Just the thought of trying to force herself to eat made her want to empty her already empty stomach.

“Honey, why aren’t you eating?” Mrs. Briefs chimes in, her voice enriched with worry and curiosity; both Dr. Briefs and Yamcha turn their attention to the bluenette as well. Bulma doesn’t look up from her plate, heavy eyes forcing her to look down; her chopsticks pushing some beef to one side of the plate.

“ _I’m not hungry._ ” She mumbles flatly.

“That’s odd.” Dr. Briefs says, placing his chin in his hand – thinking. “Not even a small bit of appetite – from the baby, maybe?”

“No, not even a weird craving.”

“But you haven’t eaten since this morning.” Yamcha adds in, making the situation worse.

“The doctor didn’t say there was anything… ** _wrong_** with the baby, did she?”

“What, Dad - no!” Bulma shakes her head and, pushing her plate away, she places her hands on the table; her blue eyes looking dull. “The baby’s fine, I’m just stressed about something’s.”

“Oh, honey, stress isn’t good for either of you.”

“I know.”

The room was silent as neither men could figure out what to say to her; Mrs. Briefs, with a small smile, turns to her daughter and places a hand on Bulma’s shoulder. Her daughter’s eyes slowly shift towards her and they share a short glance before falling again.

“…you seem exhausted; probably from the doctor’s visit and being out all day. Maybe you should take a nap.” Mrs. Briefs offers, giving her a comforting rub. “And when you get hungry, the food will be waiting for the both of you.”

“ _Yeah…_ ” Bulma mumbles, pushing her plate away and standing. She gives her parents a kiss on cheek and one to Yamcha on his forehead before walking away from the table and out of the room; said room was once again silent, aside from the sound of Bulma’s feet patting against the ground – though even that was fading as she walked further away.

“So…what _exactly_ happened at the Doctor’s?” Mrs. Briefs once again cut through the tension; she had a natural talent for that it seems.

“I wouldn’t know.” Yamcha replies sheepishly, picking up Bulma’s previous actions of playing with his food.

“What do you mean?” Dr. Briefs raises a faded lavender eyebrow. “You were there, weren’t you?”

“Technically...no.” Yamcha sighs at the thought of earlier today. “I was left to wait outside until the pregnancy was confirmed; which it was.”

“So, we’re Grandparents!” Dr. Briefs put in the air.

“Not yet, hon.” Mrs. Briefs laughs at her husband’s impatient energy.

“Nine to eight months is nothing; we’ve been through it – twice!” Dr. Briefs quickly adds in, holding two fingers up, indicating the amount of times they’ve waited for a baby to be born. “We’re Grandparents!"

“Yes, you’re Grandparents.” Yamcha says and the three share another laugh, nothing but smiles around the table.

**Time-skip to after dinner**

***Knock-Knock***

“ _Bulma…are you awake?_ ” A voice calls from the other side of her door; it’s muffled but still coherent enough for her to understand from her bed.

“ _I am now…_ ” Bulma mumbles under her breath, pushing away from the comfort of her silk sheets; her feet touch the cool floor and she feels a shiver run up her back but ignores it and shuffles her way to her bedroom door. “Who is it?”

“ _It’s the Father of you child._ ”

‘ _Yeah, right._ ’ Bulma thinks bitterly, rolling her eyes at the thought of that man; she really need to tell Yamcha about this.

Opening the door she’s met with worried eyes and a deep frown. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you.” Yamcha crosses his arms, his facial features showing great concern for his girlfriend. “Can…can I come in?”

Bulma doesn’t say a word, only taking a simple sidestep to grant him access to her personal quarters. Yamcha strolls inside, his eyes never leaving Bulma’s figure; she only closes the door and makes her way back to her bed to sit.

“Bulma.” She hums in acknowledgement; at least she was listening. “Will you please explain to me what’s going on in your head?”

Bulma’s blue eyes start to blur and it’s a feeling she’s become all too familiar with in the past two months; she’s already come to terms that this was the norm for her now. Crying with no explanation and no will to stop it from happening.

Yamcha sprang into action once again, seeing the woman he loves bailing out of nowhere really put him on edge. He held her close, pulling her into his lap and rocking her slowly; back and forth they moved, he whispers sweet nothings in her ear and his strong hands draw comforting circles on her back.

“It’s alright Bulma, it’ll be okay.”

“ _No…it-it won’t._ ” She says quietly, her voice weak and afraid.

“Why not? Tell me what’s wrong, let me help.”

“ _I-If I tell you…you-you…_ ” She loses her voice and tries to hide herself from view.

“Bulma, just tell me; I can’t support you if you keep everything locked away in that big, beautiful brain of yours. I’m here, right here, right now; I’m here for you and for our baby. Whatever’s going on I want to know, I need to know so you can move forward. I can tell your feeling so many emotions right now and their all hidden under this fragile surface, but just know that I’m going to be here to help you get through it. I love you, Bulma and no matter what you have to say, that will never change.” He pulls her hands away from her face, stares deeply into those blue eyes that he had fallen in love with years ago and Bulma just crumbles.

“Yamcha.” Her voice cracks and the tears cascade effortless down her face.

“Just say it.”

“The baby…the baby isn’t yours!”


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma had finally spilled the beans on the situation revolving her unexpected pregnancy.
> 
> Poor Yamcha; wonder how he'll take it. That was quite the bomb shell dropped on him.
> 
> Let's see how he reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

She cries and all the emotions she didn’t know she was holding in were beginning to surface.

All at the same time.

She cried so hard that she thought she would pass out; she couldn’t breathe! She was angry, sad, desperate, confused, happy, alone, scared, disgusted – anything and everything was attacking her senses at once that she just couldn’t hold it in.

She told him everything.

She told him every little detail.

She told him about her visit to Kame House, about Goku’s brother who kidnapped her and Gohan – who Gohan was – how he beat her, how he beat Goku, how Goku’s dead because of him and even how he forced himself on her. It hurt to even think about it and not once did she look at Yamcha while she told him; she could feel his muscles tense and it scared her what he could be thinking of her at that moment.

She just wanted to hide herself away and sit in the shower as the water pelted her body like the girls on those drama shows and movies who went through this same problem.

She felt dirty.

Disgusting.

“ _I…I’m sorry._ ”

“Why are you apologizing?” Yamcha’s voice was even and calm but when Bulma took the chance to look at him all she saw was mixed emotions; she couldn’t begin to figure out which was which. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for; you did nothing wrong.”

“I lied to you.”

“I don’t care about that, you tried to tell me before didn’t you?” His eyes darkened slightly as he thought over her words. “And…you went through a very traumatic experience – I never thought this would happen, not to you. I can’t say I wish I was there, if he was strong enough for Goku to-"

Bulma stayed silent, watching him take deep breaths to calm himself; he couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. How cares if he'd just be brought back in a year, he still lost his life and because of his own brother - someone who should have protected him, not bring him to his end.

"I know there’s nothing I could have done then but I promise you I’ll do everything in my power to do something now.”

“…you’re not going to leave?” Bulma asks in confusion and a hint of hope.

“Wha - of course not, Bulma!” Yamcha’s eyes widen, he holds her even closer to himself; he couldn’t believe she would think something like that. “I told you I’d be here for both of you didn’t I?! I meant that.”

“But what about–”

“I love you and…and even though this baby isn’t mine," It stung his heart just saying those words. "I’ll still be there to take care of him or her. It doesn’t matter if they don’t share my blood, or my looks or anything thing else, I care about you too much to let this stop me.”

“ _Yamcha…_ ”

“Yeah?” Yamcha looks down to see Bulma’s eyes drooping, she was obviously still tired; he decided to lay her down on her bed, finding his way next to her on the comfortably cool bed.

“ _…I love you._ ”

And like that, she was out.

Eyes closed, she settled herself in the most comforted sleep she’s had in the past two months; Yamcha felt his heart pound and a warmth fill his chest as those three simple words pulled at his heart strings. He felt himself beaming in delight, pulling her closer to his body and holding back a squeal as she snuggled into him for warmth. He let out a sigh of content.

“ _I love you too, Bulma._ ” He smiles happily, finding her relaxed state appealing; soon he was dozing off to the sound of her even breaths.

**Time-skip**

***SNAP***

“ _Honey, stop it, you’ll wake them up._ ”

“ _What?_ ” A hush voice called out, another flash and snap setting off Bulma and Yamcha’s senses. “ _These are for little Stocking! She’d love to see pictures of her parents when they were young._ ”

“ _I’m not sure Panti will care._ ”

“ _I still think Stocking is a better name._ ”

“ _I still kindly disagree._ ”

“ _Well I kindly –_ ”

“ ** _What are you two doing?_** ” Bulma and Yamcha both grumble tiredly; it isn’t often when you’re ejected out of your peaceful slumber by camera clicks and flashes. Their drowsy eyes lock on the guilty party – Mr. and Mrs. Briefs – who do not look remorseful for their actions or for being caught…maybe a bit sheepish on Mrs. Briefs part.

“Oh nothing, just taking a few pictures for Stocking.” Dr. Brief smiles, the camera focused on the young adults lounging on Bulma’s bed.

“Who’s…Stocking?” Bulma asks, yawning softly, unable to find the strength to pull herself up and instead choosing to lean on Yamcha’s chest.

“Your daughter of course.”

“Her name is Panti, dear.”

“Not in this dimension.”

“Panti…Stocking…?” Bulma mulled over in her head; they were cute names if the baby was a girl but…

“What if the baby’s a boy?” Yamcha adds in, drawing everyone’s attention to him and also indirectly speaking his girlfriend’s thoughts.

“ _Hmm, haven’t thought of that one._ ”

“Oooh, honey!” Mrs. Briefs beams, snapping her finger as she tries to get her thoughts together. “What was that one name you were always going on about when you thought Bulma was going to be a boy?”

“You mean “Boxer”? Huh, I guess I kind of forgot about it since we only had two kids and both of them turned out to be girls.”

“Boxer huh?” Yamcha smiles lightly to himself.

Bulma lets out a small laugh. “I think Boxer Briefs is a good name.”

“It’s a great name and if the baby turns out to be a girl we have two backups.”

"Mom and Dad made sure of that one." The couple laugh hysterically and the two senior Briefs look to each other in confusion.

“ _I think they sniffed the sharpies._ ”

“ _Oh no._ ”

“Maybe you two should get a little more sleep.”

“No thank you; I’m feeling the regret of not eating last night.” On cue, Bulma’s stomach let out a strangled cry – maybe it was the baby crying out to be fed; if his or her genes are anything like their Uncle’s then Bulma will probably be eating until she drops – and her face erupts in a red blush. “…what’s for breakfast?”

**Small Time-skip**

"...o-oh my."

"How can she eat that fast?

"She's worst than Goku..."

The other members of the Briefs family + Yamcha watched in horror as the heiress scarfed down a buffet worth of breakfast foods. It wasn't everyday that you'd encounter someone who could practically inhale their food - that was a feat only Son Goku could accomplish, yet her she was.

Bulma never thought she could eat so much in her life and oddly enough it didn't bother her. After swallowing a mouth full of eggs, she slammed her bowl down and whipped the single grain of rice from the side of her mouth - eating that as well. "That was delicious."

"Glad you thought so sweetie." Mrs. Briefs laughed awkwardly, though Bulma didn't seem to catch it - that or she didn't care. "Are still hungry?"

Bulma looked to the forty seven stacked bowls next to her and thought that would be enough for now. Which was when Yamcha suggested the two take a walk to burn off all that food. She agreed, deciding she needed to get out of the house for more than Doctor appointments and rushed to her room to change. Yamcha said he'd head over to his apartment to change and be back in an hour.

Bulma exiting her shower felt positively refreshed, like she could run around the world and back without passing out from fatigue. It was an odd change in pace from being a figurative zombie the pass two months. It was as if the moment she told Yamcha what she was harboring on her heart, everything turned up sunny.

" _I wonder..._ " Bulma mumbled to herself as she tossed on a large dark green hoodie and black sweatpants.

Usually, she wouldn't be caught dead looking like this outside her home but at that moment all she cared about was being comfortable and damn did she feel comfort. Besides, it was only around the compound. Who would see her other than family and employees - and if they cared about keeping their jobs as much as she thinks they do, they'll keep comments to themselves.

Shuffling her way back into the kitchen, Bulma grabs a granola bar from the counter. Seems she still has the munchies. She chewed on the crunchy goodness as she waited for Yamcha to return.

"Now all I need is something to pass the time-"

" _Bulma, sweet heart, do you know where I placed my screwdriver?!_ "

' _And just_ _like that, I have twenty minutes to kill._ '

 

**Extended Ending**

" _Hey B_ _ulma, ready to go?!_ "

"Yep!" She made her way outside to meet Yamcha, who looked over her attire in confusion. "...what?"

"No shoes?"

"The baby wasn't feeling it."

"Uhuh, _right_..."

"I'm serious!"

" _Sure_."

"Yamcha!"

"I missed you, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize for the long wait for this update. I've been quite busy lately, but I'm glad I found the time to work one this story. Hopefully it won't take a year for Chapter 7.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: So I know what some of you are thinking. "Raditz raped Bulma?!" "How?!" "That's impossible!" "Raditz is a weak nobody who died off in the beginning of DBZ." etc.
> 
> I know this is a crazy and I know that Raditz only kidnaps kid!Gohan. I understand but it was just something I thought about. The idea came out of nowhere. I just thought of a pun name and boom! Fanfiction. Also, Raditz is one of the number one misused characters; Toriyama could have done so much better with "Uncle Raditz".


End file.
